Why Don't I Know Her?
by RoseFleur
Summary: Rachel is ready to sing her heart out at Regionals, but who is this stranger who's ready to fix it?


**A/N: Firstly I do not own Glee which of course you knew. **

**Secondly, this is for 'gleek599' who asked me to write a Rachel/Warbler story with a prompt that I have adapted slightly... anyways, I've never written Rachel with any form of Warbler, so I hope I did him justice and as per usual, please let me know how I did. **

**Kurtchel & Finchel friendships in there too, and Rachel's song is all her own. **

* * *

><p>"I'm just so nervous. I think I'm going to vomit." Kurt looked visibly greener than he had a moment ago, so Rachel put a hand on his arm placating him.<p>

"Don't be, I know you're going to be wonderful." She smiled warmly up at him.

"I've never had a real solo before in competitions." Kurt's eyes narrowed as he nervously fiddled with his blazer.

"This is better, it's a duet. There is nothing compared to standing on stage singing your heart out with someone that you love." Her eyes clouded over and Kurt was pretty sure she was remembering hers and Finn's duet of 'Faithfully' this time last year.

"Rachel?" Kurt clicked in her face and dragged her back to reality.

"Right, sorry. I promise you, you'll be fantastic." She grinned at him and said, "I'm going to hug you now."

It was true that she had felt threatened by Kurt in the past, he was _so _talented, even if she refused to admit it out loud; but now, she didn't have to fight for solos with him, she could just float and be friends with him. And she so sorely needed a friend right now, what with everything that had happened with Finn and all the pain he'd caused her, she really needed a pick-me-up.

Said 'pick-me-up' arrived in the form of a tall blonde boy in a Dalton Academy uniform, tapping Kurt on the shoulder lightly to break up the hug.

"Kurt?" asked the boy hesitantly, "It's time for places, Aural Intensity are about to go on?"

Kurt broke away from Rachel hurriedly and said, "Right, sorry, I'll be right there Jeff."

Rachel pulled back and eyed the boy stood awkwardly by Kurt's side. He was tall and thin with a mop of thick blonde hair and haunting brown eyes. She was intrigued by him almost immediately. She coughed slightly, prompting Kurt to say,

"Oh right, whoops. Rachel this is Jeff, Jeff this is the illustrious Miss Rachel Berry."

Jeff held his hand out and took Rachel's dainty one in his own, gripping it tightly. She clasped it just a second too long, wondering if he was feeling the same buzz that she was. Jeff glanced down at their entwined hands and coughed nervously, breaking his hand away and scratching the back of his neck. He could feel his face flushing quickly and he looked to the floor, willing himself to stop blushing. Rachel noticed the rosy tint creeping over his cheeks and smiled to herself.

"I better go too." She said, smoothing her blue dress down and smiling at the pair. "You're going to be fabulous Kurt." She squeezed his hand tightly and said, "Nice to meet you Jeff."

Then she turned on her heel and walked away, glimpsing back over her shoulder and flashing Jeff her signature smile, watching as he flushed once more and grinned with half a wave.

"Watch yourself Jeff, you smile anymore and your face might fall off." Kurt smirked at the blonde boy who coughed hurriedly and tried to pretend he was scratching his head instead of waving.

"Why don't I know her?" He asked curiously looking at Kurt.

"She didn't sing at Sectionals so it was possible you missed her behind all the glitz of Brittany and Mike's dancing. But rumour is she's doing an original song so watch out for her. She's like nothing you've ever heard before." Kurt sighed, gushing about his best friend.

"What are you two doing out here?" Blaine wandered up to the pair and put an arm around Kurt attempting to steer him away.

"I just introduced Jeff to Rachel," Kurt grinned cheekily to his boyfriend indicating Jeff's dazed face, still smiling goofily.

"She was really nice." He choked out, and noticing Blaine's raised eyebrow he coughed and said, "I'm going to go and find Wes and er, do some warm up runs. See you guys." He turned on his heel and marched away hastily refusing to look behind him and the chuckling couple.

"I think Jeff may have fallen for the Berry charm." Blaine smiled happily and said, "Come on, let's go, we've a duet to perform."

Kurt groaned and said, "I'd nearly forgotten about that. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay," said Blaine, steering him away, "But not on my blazer."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And now, our final performance, McKinley High School's 'New Directions'!" The introducer waved a hand towards the wings where Rachel was composing herself to step out on stage and sing her own handwritten original song. She exhaled deeply and glanced over her shoulder to where Finn was looking as if he was deciding whether to say something or not. He breathed in and advanced towards her, but she wouldn't let him; she moved off onto the stage to slow applause.

She took her place at the microphone and sucked in her breath, listening as the piano music began and she opened her mouth to sing.

_What have I done? I wish I could run _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

She caught Kurt's eye and he beamed proudly from the audience, nodding his head with delight and nudging Blaine beside him.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

Kurt had been right, Jeff thought, she was like nothing he'd ever seen or heard before. And this song, _this _song, was so poignant it was hard to believe it had been written by a seventeen year old girl.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Rachel peeked at the wings, where Finn was stood, a slight smile creeping over his face. Well, it was too late for that, Finn Hudson. She was going to get it right this time, and start by getting rid of him.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

She moved down to centre stage as she began the bridge and threw her hand in the air, catching Kurt's eye as he stood up and cheered loudly for her, closely echoed by Blaine and the intriguing blonde boy from earlier. Jeff was standing up and clapping wildly, his eyes flashing in admiration.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

As she came to the final chorus, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was _so _beautiful and she had evidently been hurt so badly in the past. And he was going to fix that, if it was the last thing he did, that he knew for certain.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

Rachel sighed blissfully and took a bow, receiving rapturous applause. She grinned and said breathlessly,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're the New Directions."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While the judges were deliberating, Kurt caught up with Rachel backstage. He gripped her from behind and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I-I" He stammered holding his hands up in defeat, "You-I-I'm speechless."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Rachel smiled, narrowing her eyes.

"Well yeah!" Kurt confirmed, laughing and hugging her again.

"Rachel?" asked a nervous voice behind the pair.

Kurt spun around to see his fellow Warbler shifting anxiously from foot to foot, waiting for his chance to speak to Rachel.

"I'll leave you two alone." He smirked and disappeared behind Jeff, sending Rachel an ostentatious wink.

"I-er, hmm," Jeff flushed nervously and fiddled with the hem of his blazer, "I wanted to tell you," He swallowed thickly, "that you were amazing. The song you wrote was, it was perfect and if you'll let me," He furrowed his brow and flicked his eyes to the floor and then back up to where Rachel's round dark eyes were watching him in content. "I want to make it right and fix it for you."

He finished and sighed in relief that he'd managed to spit it all out without fainting. He watched as a smile crept over Rachel's face and she said,

"I think I'd like that."

He grinned happily and bent down to kiss her lightly on the mouth. She smiled blissfully into the kiss and responded tenderly. When they broke apart they stood for a moment, beaming goofily at each other before Jeff said,

"Right, good then. I, er, better go and find the others, it'll be results soon. I'll catch up with you after." He smiled again and kissed her gently once more before turning around and walking away, sending a beam over his shoulder.

Rachel watched him go, grinning to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Rach?"

"Hello Finn," She said, turning around.

"I thought your song was really excellent. It totally opened my eyes to everything that happened between us, and everything I lost and I really want to have that back." He flashed her his lopsided smile, expecting her to simply melt at his words like she had done so many times before.

"I'm sorry Finn," She said and his smile faltered, "But you're too late. Someone's beaten you to it."

"Is it Puckerman? I'll kill him." Finn groaned irately.

"No, it's not." Rachel countered, putting a hand on his arm to stop him, "I hope we can still be friends though. I wish you and Quinn the best of happiness together." And she hugged him to show her sincerity and final content at their relationship.

"Er guys," Mr Schue appeared behind Finn and they broke up the hug, "They're announcing the results."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They made their way onto the stage, taking their places beside the Warblers. Jeff sent Rachel a wide smile and she flushed furiously, grinning back at him through her lashes. She took Finn's hand in hers as he stood beside her and gripped it tightly, potentially cutting off his blood supply.

"And in first place…."

Rachel sucked in her breath, glancing at Jeff, Kurt and then Finn.

"New Directions!"

She released Finn's hand and screamed loudly, jumping up and down. Then before she knew it, she was in Jeff's arms, being whirled around and kissed all over her face.

"I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"You did it, you did it!" Kurt was chanting over and over again, enveloping her in a three-way hug with Blaine.

Finn came up behind her and put his arms around her, murmuring his pride and saying softly, "Is he the guy?" nodding his head at Jeff who was stood a moment away, gushing about Rachel to Kurt.

"Yeah," She breathed back and Finn bowed his head slowly.

"He's good for you. You deserve it." He swallowed thickly; his throat constricting and she caught his eye momentarily. She smiled back and whispered 'thanks' before she was tackled by Tina and Mercedes.

Finn approached Jeff and stuck his hand out to him.

"Look after her," He said and attempted a smile.

"I will do," Jeff replied beaming over his shoulder at his screaming girlfriend jumping up and down with her friends. "You don't need to worry. I'll get it right." He echoed Rachel's words that had made him fall for the brunette songstress.

Finn inclined his head and said, "Well good," before coughing and turning away to celebrate with his teammates, wondering how he could have been so naïve to get it so wrong. But if he truly cared for Rachel like he thought he did, then she deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to get in the way of that.

He dived back into the New Directions crowd and announced loudly,

"We did it! New York City, we're coming for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>RR!x**


End file.
